


Trapped in a House on Fire (with no way out)

by rps_lizardspock



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, POV Second Person, Post-Episode: s03e19 Letharia Vulpina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rps_lizardspock/pseuds/rps_lizardspock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We all live in a house on fire, no fire department to call; no way out, just the upstairs window to look out of while the fire burns the house down with us trapped, locked in it.” </p>
<p>- Tennessee Williams</p>
<p>Short tag for Letharia Vulpina- Stiles' POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped in a House on Fire (with no way out)

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short that I wrote after Letharia Vulpina. Not my first fanfiction, but the first time for AO3 and it's been a loooong time since I've written anything, so be nice.

You feel the Oni’s sword in your hand as you push it and turn it and you want to stop, you want to fight, but you can’t.

You’d tried in the beginning, when you first realized what was happening. You went to Scott for help, but Scott, the big lovable puppy that he is, refused to believe you would do something so horrible. But you knew, because there were strange keys with phosphorous, and blackboards with your handwriting. The fact that they were gone when you tried to prove it to Scott just let you know that there is even more time than you realized that you’d been losing. 

You watch Scott’s face as he talks to him, tells him how he tricked him and your heart breaks as you hear your voice say words that aren't yours.

You've been watching for awhile now. There was a time when you fought back. You can remember dead jeeps and rooftop skirmishes and the disappointment you felt when you woke in Melissa’s arms, because you knew your actions weren’t your own and you just wanted them to stop and if it took dragging yourself to the middle of the woods where your werewolf friends wouldn’t be able to track you, where you could freeze to death and save everyone from yourself, then so be it. But the one time Scott’s dad decided to have a brilliant thought, it happened to save your life. You knew you didn't like the bastard.

But it was easier after that, to let yourself believe that you were losing your mind. They told you about the phone calls and how frightened you sounded and it was easier to be in the room with your dad and Melissa and the doctor as they talked over a diagnosis that you knew wasn’t true and let yourself believe that it was. Before you know it Scott’s there and you see the concerned faces of your dad and Melissa as they leave with the doctor and you’re telling Scott what they’re looking for - _frontotemperal dementia, your mother, teenagers, no cure_ \- and tears fall down his face as he tells you he’ll bite you, he’ll save your life. And you love him so much, he’s the best friend, best brother you could have ever asked for and you cling to him when he hugs you, because you can’t imagine your life without this person and you know he feels the same. And later, after he’s left the room and you’re alone with the loud clanging noise, you’re scared. You’re scared that the tests are showing your dad that you’re dying. You’re scared that they’re not.

You want to tell Scott that you’re sorry, but you can’t. You haven’t had any control since the hospital, you’ve just been sitting by idly. Just watching. 

You don’t want to watch, because there’s electricity shocking people to death, leaving Isaac in the hospital. There’s an arrow in coach’s stomach and him screaming in pain and blood all over your hands and your father is there. He hugs him, because he knows that’s what you would do, but you can feel his disappointment that your dad wasn’t in his office, because that’s where you really watched him send the bomb. He wanted to kill your dad, along with Derek and Chris Argent, both of whom you watched him frame for murder. He wants to destroy your whole life and you don’t know why and you can’t stop him. 

There was a moment in the hospital that you can pinpoint as the moment you lost complete control. The power flashed and that was it. You couldn’t move if he didn’t want you to, couldn’t speak words that weren’t his. Even your thoughts weren’t always your own. _Everyone has one, but no one can lose it_. The words keep haunting you, playing over and over in your head and you remember them as if from a nightmare. And you know it’s a riddle and you know the answer is a shadow and you scream it over and over again, but the louder you get, the louder the laughter in your head gets. 

You want it to stop, the voice in your head that’s not yours, having to watch as he destroys the lives of people you care about. You want to just close your eyes and not have to see the blood all over your hands and not feel the guilt that you’re not strong enough to keep this all from happening. But you can’t. He won’t let you. No matter how hard you try, he keeps you right there, just watching. And he doesn't sleep either, just keeps going, plotting to destroy you and you know that your body has to be exhausted, but there’s nothing you can do about it. 

You hear the words he says to Scott as he feeds on all the pain that Scott took from people that day - _never trust a fox, tricksters_ \- and you don’t blame Scott for not seeing through the facade, because Scott is so good, he wanted to believe, and you have to admit, he did a damn good job at pretending to be you - _we’ll fool you_ \- a drop falls down your face and you know that it’s not just rain from outside, it’s a tear, and it’s the first thing you’re able to do on your own since the last time you left the hospital - _we’ll fool everyone_ - 

"Not everyone," you hear and he turns your head and he’s shocked and pissed as you’re injected with something and your body falls to the ground. 

But you? You’ve never been happier to see Deaton in your life as your eyes close and everything goes black.

 

 

 

_“We all live in a house on fire, no fire department to call; no way out, just the upstairs window to look out of while the fire burns the house down with us trapped, locked in it” - Tennessee Williams_


End file.
